


September 1st

by Chileangirl



Category: GOT7
Genre: Heavy Angst, I blame this work to the weather, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, saesang, super sad, you will need a truck of tissues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:48:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8292964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chileangirl/pseuds/Chileangirl
Summary: A dreadful day in Markson relationship





	

**_I know you’re somewhere out there, somewhere far away, I want you back…_ **

 

He didn’t want to ride in the van with the other members; of course they all agree and let him do as he pleased. He decided to go on his own and there he was walking down the street towards the 41 Apgujeong-ro 79-gil, Gangnam-gu -aka JYP building-pondering if he had the energy to face the fans that will surely be waiting outside the building.

 

**My neighbors think I’m crazy, But they don’t’ understand…**

 

He wasn’t feeling as his normal self and the clothes he was wearing were not so comfortable at all: a suit, a white collar shirt and a tie. He loose the tie a bit just to play with his most precious possession _the necklace_ that Gaga gave him on his birthday years ago. Sincerely he never knew he could attach himself so much to an object but the jewelry around his neck triggered the most beautiful memories of his life when he was happy.

 

**_But they don’t understand, you’re all I had…_ **

 

Laughing out loud at the pouty mouth, the crescent smiling eyes or the crazy jokes Gaga used to make while practicing. How not to love that ball of sunshine, the natural politeness and caring personality? All Mark knew is that he had been in love for a long time.  The most handsome man was in front of the mirror in the practice room trying funny faces to the mirror making everybody laugh during the rehearsal of the choreography up until JaeBum screamed: _Jackson-ah concentrate!!!_ And BamBam losing his patience said _“yah, Jackson hyung we need to finish soon, stop now please!!_ ” everybody went back to their positions while Mark saw the smile Jackson was directing to him, soon the rehearsal was over and they went back to the dorms to their much deserved rest.

 

**_You’re all I had…_ **

 

Marks was absorbed in his thoughts  all ASC Markson chapters came to his mind; they were pure gold since Mark could freely speak English, be super hyper and not to forget all the skinship he was allowed to have with Jackson. His most memorable episode was when Eric asked: _Do you guys even like the Markson couple?_ Mark froze and didn’t answer but it took 0.2 seconds for Jackson to answer: _Is that even a question?_ Adding later: _OF COURSE WE LOVE EACH OTHER!!!!_ Mark couldn’t help but to fall even deeper in love.

 

 

Mark kept on walking oblivious to the figure that was following from behind, he was almost arriving at his destination when he listened to a husky voice: _Markie pooh!!! Markie pooh!!!_ His heart beat started to race, his blood was circulating super-fast. Again he listened to the voice behind him _Markie pooh, my Markie pooh, my dimsum_. Mark stopped immediately turned around just to see the figure he had longed to see. Jackson was in front of him with his precious smile dress in a black legging, black t-shirt and light brown oversize sweatshirt. Mark didn’t know what to say, how to react? it was well know that his reactions were always rather slow compared to the other members of GOT7. Jackson took Mark’s wrist and said _My Markie-pooh can you come with me?_ Mark felt Jackson’s touch and his brain stopped, he could only feel Jacks touch unusually cold in his wrist. Jackson asked again: _Mark would you come with me?_ Pleading with those puppy eyes Mark didn’t resist and followed Jackson wherever he wanted to go.

 

Jackson grabbed Mark’s wrist even stronger and walk with him through the busy streets of Seoul, Jackson changed his touch only to link hands with Mark fingers intertwisted. Mark felt his heart racing in his ears, his cheeks blushed a bit and he forgot where his initial destination was. He started to think again and uttered a coherent sentence: _Gaga, where’re we going?_ Jackson said – _I just want to spend this day with you Markie, Let’s go to our restaurant I’m hungry hyung_. All that Mark could say was: _yeah let’s go then_.

 

**_I’m feeling like I’m famous, the talk of the town…_ **

 

While walking Mark started to notice people staring at him, could it be that people recognize them? Or maybe they freak out because they were holding hands? With a tender squeeze Jackson brushed those thoughts out of Mark and made their way to the bus stop. They took one and sat at the back, Mark sat comfortably next to the window still holding hands with Jacks and listening to all the stories he was talking. It was always the same: Jack would do the talk making the mood lighter while he would look at him admiring how handsome Jackson was, his jaw line, his chocolate eyes,  his soothing voice, his magnetic aura, everything about Gaga was perfect. When he started to doze off Jackson shook him and they went down the bus.

 

**_They said that I’ve gone mad…_ **

 

They walked one block and entered in a restaurant made their order and once the food arrived they were happily eating. Mark still felt the awkward gazes but every time he started to shut Jackson took his hand and with a smile erased all negative thoughts, Gaga had always had the ability to cheer him up. They went for a walk along the Han River exactly in the same location where they filmed the VApp, memories hit Mark again, he said _Gaga do you remember the time when came and we played soccer??_

_Yeah!!! Of course Mark!! It was the day when we sang our National anthems and we also did a bit of fencing that was one of the best recordings I can remember._

Yet again Mark wonder how was it possible that the sun shone brighter around Jackson, It didn’t matter the people talking around them, Mark could only do what he was so used to: admire Jackson and look at him with such fondness and love the way he always did. Mark completely ignored the vibration of his cellphone in his pocket. Time flew in Jackson’s company the sun started fade and Jackson stood up looking serious for the first time during the whole day, Mark you need to go back and so do I, let’s go- Jackson said. So they headed to the bus stop and took one. Mark didn’t say a word but felt that something wasn’t quite right his heart started to feel heavy and uneasy.

 

**_Yeah! I’ve gone mad. But they don’t know what I know…_ **

 

They went down the bus and before Mark could say a word Jackson hugged him tightly and said in Mark ear: _Markie I’m truly sorry, but I always loved you, with all my heart, not as a friend, not as a best friend, as a man. I know that it’s too late now for me to confess but I always felt you had the same feelings_ \- To said that Mark was impressed it’s just and understatement, he didn’t know what was going on and all he could do was to say _: I do too, I loved you, I do now and I will always do_ \- he said without even thinking, Jackson got closer to him and they kissed, a soft sad, mysterious kiss.

 

**_Cause when the sun goes down, someone is talking back…_ **

 

Jackson broke the kiss and with his chocolate eyes full of sadness he added:   _I was allowed just to come back this day, I’m sorry, I really wanted things to turned out differently, maybe next time, maybe next life, I want you to promise me that you’ll move on and be happy Mark, please Let me see you smile again._

 

What are you saying Gaga??? I don’t understand. What is all about??

 

Jackson looked at Mark and said: _Do you remember the date? Today is September 1 st  2017, Please Mark I’m running out of time. Promise you’ll be happy again. I’m sure that just at the rivers find their way to the sea we’ll find our way to be together again in the future. Promise me to stay healthy and happy_\- he added in such and anguished voice that the only option for Mark was to say: _Yes Gaga! I promise, I’ll stay happy and healthy_. With that Jackson kissed him and waved his farewell, he turned his back to Mark and left. Mark wanted to hold him but strange noises came calling his name, he really wanted to follow Jackson but when he started to move a group of people surrounded him.

 

**_Yeah, they’re talking back…_ **

 

_Mark hyung, are you ok?_ Jinyoung asked

_Is there something wrong with you hyung?_ added a very concerned Yugyeom

_Did something happen to you? Are you hurt? How are you feeling? do you need something_? JB bombarded him with questions

_Hyung we were sick worried about you, we thought that something might have happened to you too and we couldn’t reach you the whole day_ \- said YoungJae in desperation.

_You weren’t here today and we feared the worst, we know this day is so dreadful for you hyung for all of us actually, it’s such a terrible day_ -stated Bambam

 

Mark couldn’t understand the situation, what were all talking about? As he was trying to figure out what the issue was all GOT7 members led the way back to JYP Building, gently taking care of the clueless Mark. Once they were outside the truth hit him hard: it was September the 1st for fuck sake!!! All was clear now, the flowers around the building, the people dressed in black, the puzzle was complete: It was Jackson Memorial Day!

 

**_At night when the stars light up…_ **

 

On September 1s 2016 saesang fans were following Jackson car in China while he was on his way to the airport to catch his flight to Japan. The fans hit Jackson car and he was badly injured. He was taking to the hospital and news spread like wild fire. GOT7 was in their hotel room when they received the news from the coordi-noona: Jackson condition was critical. As soon as they heard everything desolation took over them. They headed to the airport and took a flight to China. When they arrived to the hospital they met Sophie and Ricky Wang in the waiting room. Everybody was in shocked and nobody said a word.

 

Hours passed and when the surgeon came out from the operation room news were terrible: _Misses Wang, Mister Wang I’m very sorry to inform you that the patient didn’t make the operation out alive; he died while we were performing the surgery and although we tried very hard we couldn’t bring him back. I’m truly sorry for your lost._

 

The waiting room couldn’t hold the sadness that overwhelmed everybody, Sophie Wang just passed out in Rick’s arms. BamBam, YuGyeom, YoungJae collapsed in their seats. JaeBum and JinYoung stood frozen looking at Mark’s direction, they were afraid of his reaction. Mark couldn’t believe it, he couldn’t comprehend, he fell on his knees his body was shaking uncontrollably, his Jackson dead??? No it was impossible!!! He couldn’t say anything and he started to cry his heart out, he couldn’t breathe, this was a nightmare! JJP came to him  hugged Mark.

 

**_I sit by myself, talking to the moon…_ **

 

Mark was entering Jackson’s Memorial Day, this was real. He was no longer alive. But then what about today? He had spent his day with Jackson, he was sure about it. Nothing made sense anymore. He assured everybody that he needed some time and to breathe a little bit. Mark said he will explain himself later. The members knew, of course they always knew about Mark’s feeling so they didn’t push any further and they let Mark to vent his sorrow. Mark headed upstairs to the roof of the building; he wanted to find an explanation.

 

**Trying to get to you. Do you ever hear me calling?... In hopes you’re on the other side...**

 

A light formed in front of Mark eyes and he could see a familiar face, Jackson face was there smiling at him. Yes, Mark today was real, I was allowed to go back to have a closure and I took my opportunity, please keep your promise and you’ll make me enormously happy. _YI EN wo ai ni, saranghae, I love you_ said Jackson.

 

_JIA ER WO AI NI, I love you too_ said Mark and I’ll keep my promise- those where the last words they exchanged and just as the light came, it also disappeared.

 

**_Talking to me too, or am I a fool who sits alone talking to the moon?..._ **

****

**_I know you’re somewhere out there, somewhere far way_ **

**Author's Note:**

> My first story, it may have mistakes since English isn't my first language. I was inspired by an Exo-L story. Tell what you think about it


End file.
